Too Late
by Nalana
Summary: She never thought it would end like this... The was always so much time before. Now, it ticked away. WARNING. Character Death.


Disclaimer: I don't own, am not making money, and all that jazz.   
  
A/N: I was trying to get myself to write the last chapter of my other fic, but this is what popped out o.o I'm not sure why it came from scratches her head. x.x Well, I hope you like :)  
  
"NOOO!" The sound left my lungs too late. The blast from the Jaffa's staff had already hit him, sending him twirling backwards. I hurled myself from my captor's grasp, heaving myself towards my limp commanding officer.   
  
The electrical charge sizzled in my ears as it flooded over my body. My knees locked, sending me face first into the ground. I couldn't breath for a moment. But I would not stop. I found strength in my fear, and forced my limbs to move. Practically snail-like I crawled to where he lay panting.   
  
Who would have thought that things would have ended up like this? Who would have thought that Anubis survived after the explosion? His half-ascended state had saved him. Who would have dreamt that we would be struck down by these Jaffa, after we had made so many escapes from things seeming much worse.   
  
They had taken Daniel and Teal'c from us when we were captured. We hadn't seen them since. We could only pray they had made an escape, and safely back through the gate. But as time passed, that seemed gravely doubtful.   
  
From behind us, I heard another staff-weapon be blasted. However, I felt nothing. I glanced behind my shoulder. Teal'c stood there, the two who had been watching over us now lay slain.   
  
So he at least had made it! I prayed that Daniel had left to get reinforcements. I had no time to ask our friend for an answer. Nor did his eyes show any emotion leaning to either positive or negative.  
  
"Teal'c, Help me.." I gasped, sitting up to my knees and trying to pull the Colonel up with me. The Jaffa-rebel came to my aide, managing to get him to his knees.   
  
The local people under the new Anubis's command had not mastered technology enough to develop anything like a "zat" gun. Their firearms were a bit crude when matched to goa'uld weapons, but very note worthy. The lasers that the pistol-like guns sent out pierced with a cauterizing effect, so that victims did not bleed to death. Highly effective in chasing spies.   
  
Unfortunately, The Colonel had received several. None had punctured any vital organs from as far as I could tell. But, they weren't helping matters. One had even managed to leave a nice hole in his already-bad knee. He wasn't going to get out of here without help. I tugged at his vest trying to force him to his feet.  
  
With Teal'c's help, we had made it to the chamber in which the Stargate of this world was held. We were so close when the Colonel's legs gave way. Heavy footsteps of Jaffa could be heard coming.  
  
"Get out of here. Both of you.." I heard him whisper through agonized breaths.   
  
"No, sir. I will not leave you behind here." I protested, looking at the marks left on him. Since his wounds did not bleed, the small holes looked completely out of place.   
  
"MAJOR." He commanded in as rough a voice as he possibly could. "That's an order. Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"No." I said in defiance. I wasn't going to lose him now.  
  
"That's an ORDER." He repeated as if it would change my mind. The footsteps became louder, deafening.   
  
"Court marshal me, then!" I snapped back. Hurriedly, I ordered Teal'c to dial home.   
  
"Carter." He frowned, leaning against the tunnel for support as he tried to stand. When he failed, I bent down to him. He placed his hands on his cheeks to keep me focused. "... I'm not going to make it this time. I won't let you die for a lost cause."  
  
"Don't you dare give up now! You survived in a goddamn Iraqi torture chamber for four god damn months. You were placed in that damn sarcophagus. You were pinned to a wall with some civilization running through you. You can make it through a few damn shots!"   
  
" Stop it, Sam. Go." He hadn't removed his hands. I don't think I had ever seen him cry, but in those moments his eyes filled with tears. He pulled me into a quick hug, squeezing me tightly.   
  
Behind me the gate sprang to life with the white and blue explosion. I could feel the Jaffa almost breathing down my neck. I refused to give up. I saw Teal'c coming to our aide, striking down those that hovered above us.   
  
He reached down and hoisted the Colonel up once more. While we made it the short distance to the gate, more guards had shown up. Teal'c had pushed me unwillingly through the gate first.   
  
When I stepped through, I felt a jolt. My heart stopped for a moment. The next thing I knew I slammed into the ramp of SGC's Stargate. The barely managed to cover my face, the traction of the metal skinning up the flesh of my arm to pieces. I cried out in agony.   
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two figures fall behind me. "CLOSE THE IRIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.   
  
When I turned, my blood froze. The medical team was rushing too us, but I ripped away from their grasp. The Colonel blinked slowly. Teal'c was on his knees, the Colonel laying limp across him. I stumbled over.   
  
Teal'c looked as if he had seen a ghost. "They aimed at us. Colonel O'Neill shoved me aside..."  
  
My heart thumped loudly in my ears. I snatched up his body from the Jaffa. His breath came in an almost gurgling noise. "....Jack...." I whispered, receiving no response.   
  
"Sorry, Sam.. so sorry." I barely heard him mutter.   
  
"Don't be.. you'll be fine! We're home!" The medics were rushing to him. A knot tied in my throat. He tried to smile, but failed." Stay with me, Jack.. You made it through!" But, in some where deep in me, I knew that they were too late.  
  
Memories and questions flooded over me. When the alternative universe me had came through, I had been so jealous. All of his fishing invites, I had turned down. What would have happened if after the Zatrac incident, we had not kept things 'in the room'? What if I had kissed him when my subconscious had imagined it? There was still time...   
  
Swallowing, I bent down and captured his icy lips in mind, swearing at myself for not have doing it before this moment. I had been a fool for letting this slip past me. This was all I needed. To hell with space. To hell with the Overlords. Damn everything! I didn't care who was watching.   
  
When I drew back, he did smile. He also closed his eyes. I didn't need to feel for a pulse. Sobs erupted from my chest as I rocked back and forth, cradling him. I muttered my apologies to him between my tears, pulling his body as close to me as I possibly could.   
  
Why couldn't that blast have hit me? Anger raged through me, my tears drying up. Not thinking, I snapped around and stole an airman's sidearm from him. I just wanted this all to end; all of this pain to dissipate. But I couldn't pull the trigger.  
  
Teal'c's arm grabbed my wrist, taring the gun from my hand. "Taking your life will not bring his spirit back, MajorCarter. It is a fool's solution."  
  
I collapsed against him, surrendering once again to emotion. I felt his arms wrap around my back, just as they had when he comforted me in the locker room when Jack had been lost on that moon with Maybourne. He was right. It was a fool's solution. I couldn't shame him like that.   
  
Around me, silence echoed.   
  



End file.
